metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Power
Nintendo Power was a monthly magazine, published by Nintendo of America until issue #222 when its publisher changed to Future US. Founded by NOA's Gail Tilden, it included letters from fans, game strategy, previews, cheat codes and reviews along with various special features month to month. Over a dozen Metroid posters had been included with them since Issue #2. They have also released several strategy guides for the ''Metroid'' series. Nintendo Power published its final issue in December 2012. Issues with Metroid related covers * #031 (December 1991): Metroid II: Return of Samus * #060 (May 1994): Super Metroid * #119 (April 1999): Beetle Adventure Racing (Pictured a sticker of Super Smash Bros. characters, including Samus Aran) * #151 (December 2001): Super Smash Bros. Melee (Did not picture Samus) * #158 (July 2002): E3 2002 (An outline of Samus was pictured along with other video game characters) * #162 (November 2002): Metroid Prime * #163 (December 2002): Metroid Fusion * #186 (December 2004): Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * #202 (April 2006): ''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' * #219 (September 2007): Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * #255 (June 2010): Metroid: Other M Cover Gallery File:M2fold.jpg|Issue 26 poster File:31.jpg|Issue 31 File:60.jpg|Issue 60 File:NP 162.jpg|Issue 162 File:163.jpg|Issue 163 File:186.jpg|Issue 186 Scans from #162 File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0001.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0002.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0003.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0007.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0022.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0023.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0024.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0025.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0026.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0027.jpg File:Nintendo Power 162 - 2002 Nov FINAL 0135.jpg Metroid Comics '' Super Metroid (comic).]] Two Metroid-related comic series were ran in Nintendo Power. One was the Super Metroid series that ran from issues 57-61. The other was the Metroid Prime series that began in issue 161 and ran for only two or three issues. ''Blood of the Chozo'' Blood of the Chozo was an interactive online Metroid story run by Nintendo Power over the course of three months. It was later summarized in an issue of the magazine. Community Section File:Grant.jpg|Grant Henry (V. 198, December 2005) File:Samus_Lives_by_Yukilefay.jpg|Thaís Jussim (V. 243, July 2009) File:Magazine02.jpg|Jenni Källberg (V. 224, January 2008) File:Jenni_Källberg_NP.jpg|Jenni Källberg (V. 243, July 2009) File:Retro_Reality.jpg|Daniel Cattell and Krystal Belcher (V. 272, September 2011) File:Metzero0.png|Chris Furniss (V. 276, March 2012) File:Living_luminoth_by_nerokarasu-d5u8s3y.jpg|Gioia Marzullo (V. 277, April 2012) File:Samus_model2.jpg|Samus Aran 6'10" Papercraft (V. 281, August 2012) File:Your_nintendo_power_is_being_turned_off_by_chozoboy-d5nk5a6.jpg|Daniel Cattell and Krystal Belcher (V. 284, November 2012) Walkthroughs *29 (October 1991): Featured an eight-page walkthrough of Metroid that showed Armorless Samus, short descriptions of items and enemies, screenshots, maps, extra tips and a small insert about the Hidden Worlds as well. Also featured a preview for Metroid II. *31 (December 1991): A small, eleven page walkthrough of Metroid II with numerous maps of each area. *37 (June 1992): A larger, eight page walkthrough for Metroid II with better maps and descriptions as well as advice. *44 (January 1993): While not containing a walkthrough it showed a tutorial on how to recreate the Metroid graphics in Mario Paint. *59 (April 1994): 5 page preview for Super Metroid showcasing Samus' new moves and new areas. Note that the Shinespark and Wall Jump were called Speed Booster Blast and Touch & Go due to the lack of an official name at the time. *60 (May 1994): A well laid out examination of Crateria, Brinstar and Norfair in Super Metroid going up to the battle with Crocomire. *95 (April 1997): Complete "time trial" walkthrough of Super Metroid which, if completed successfully, earns the best ending. *163 (December 2002): Seven page mini walkthrough of Metroid Fusion which goes up to collecting the Varia Suit in Sector 6. *164 (January 2003): Continues the previous walkthrough of Fusion up to the Plasma Beam. Also contains six pages of the second part of a the walkthrough of Metroid Prime starting from the Artifact Temple and ending with the X-Ray Visor. Additionally contains the first 8 pages of Dark Horse's Metroid Prime comic. Strategy Guides *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' ru:Nintendo Power Category:Books Category:Nintendo Power